


А я-то тут при чём

by ka_mai



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	А я-то тут при чём

**Author's Note:**

  * For [medichka_shani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/gifts).



– В одной из душевых засорился сток.  
– А я-то тут при чём? – говорит Роджер.  
– Необходимо ваше распоряжение на списание средств для вызова сантехника.  
– Стоп, – говорит Роджер, – а что, вы не можете просто вызвать муниципального?  
Кастелянша смотрит на него как на человека, пустившего ветры посреди церковной мессы. Во время паузы.  
Потом уже, проводив хмурого работника в цветастой форме на место происшествия, она заговорщицким тоном рассказывает Роджеру о том, что в прошлый раз в забившемся унитазе нашли обглоданную ручку младенца, и что с этими ребятами, ремонтниками из компании «Нет проблем», имел дело ещё сам господин Вамми, так что к ним можно обращаться по любым, – тут она понижает голос, – ну, почти любым вопросам, и что ручка оказалась искусным муляжом, но шутников так и не раскрыли, поэтому было наказано всё крыло.  
«Грёбаный Форт Нокс», – думает Роджер. В дальнейшем он подписывает счета, не задавая вопросов.

– Сэр, у нас горит часовня!  
– А я-то тут при чём? – говорит Роджер. – Вызовите пожарников из «Тушим всё». И пусть мисс Морриган объявит о введении комендантского часа. Хотя нет, лучше – домашнего ареста. Для всех классов.  
«Это просто миссия под прикрытием, терпи. Родина нас не забудет!»

– Господин Рувье... Вы не можете не понимать, – Мэган нервно мнёт край пиджака под неприязненным взглядом директора, – детям скучно.  
– А я-то тут при чём? – говорит Роджер.  
– Вчера Эрика заявила, что беременна.  
– А я... что?!  
– Конечно, это оказалось ложью, но клянусь вам, ещё неделя в таком режиме – и нам придётся разбираться с... последствиями.  
– Хорошо, снимайте домашний арест, – говорит Роджер. – Но комендантский час остаётся!  
«Это какой-то дурдом».

– Эй, Ро, пригнись!  
– Блядь! То есть... для вас я «господин Рувье», молодой человек!  
«Шеф, заберите меня отсюда».

– С-сэр... Одного из учеников нашли мёртвым в его спальне...  
– А... Что?!  
«Квилш, я сойду с ума на этой работе!»

– Ты отлично справляешься, Роджер, – говорит Квилш.  
– Что? Нет...  
– Дети тебя уважают.  
– Но...  
– Твои способности и опыт оказались незаменимы в руководстве!  
– Я...  
– А быстрое реагирование на нестандартные ситуации вообще выше всяких похвал. Мне кажется, друг мой, ты нашёл своё истинное призвание!  
– То есть...  
– Я горд и рад, что выбрал тебя директором этого, мм, особого учреждения. И надеюсь не разочароваться впредь. Ну, спасибо за коньяк, я пойду, дел много.  
– А...  
«Хорошо, что коньяк ещё есть», – думает Роджер. Это несколько примиряет его с действительностью – хотя бы на один вечер.


End file.
